


PICADILLY AND HOME

by phanomenal



Series: Awrf. Hi Dan, Happy Valentine's Day. [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Emo trash author, M/M, Meeting for the first time, lester home, picadilly station, vday vid insp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanomenal/pseuds/phanomenal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time we met, I was the nervous-est person ever, as you could tell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	PICADILLY AND HOME

Phil was a bundle of excitement, anxiety, and nervousness. He was standing at a staircase near where his best friend would have to walk when he got off of the train he was currently on so that he and Phil could meet in person for the first time. He knew he was twenty minutes away about twenty minutes ago and Dan's phone had died so he nervously waited for his arrival. His palms were sweating and he was kind of on the verge of tears he was so terrified. What if Dan thought he was boring in person? The general question had been fighting for attention since they first became friends: what if he lost interest in Phil? When Dan bought his train ticket, the question reformed into, 'okay, he has yet to lose interest but what if he finds you so impeccably boring that he gives up on you and realizes all the time he's spent watching your videos and talking to you were a waste?'

But as quickly as the thoughts begged to be heard, they disappeared. Dan's train pulled into the station and Phil's heart felt like if it pulsed any harder, it would break through his ribcage. With his mind blank, apart from an internal screaming of "holy shit," Phil pulled himself to his tip toes every few seconds to look at the people walking onto the platform. A stream of people continued to exit for what felt like forever when finally, someone with a mess of hair (probably from sleeping during the ride) nervously fiddled with his backpack straps before clumping into the crowd of people.

"Dan! ... Dan!" Phil yelled, hands cupped around the sides of his mouth. He didn't actually know if that helped with volume at all but that's what they do on television.

Dan hadn't heard him over the bustle of people and he started to look like he was panicking though Phil wasn't sure why he would be. Phil yelled his name again louder this time and Dan heard but couldn't figure out where to look, so he stood still and looking around the crowd having no idea what he was doing or where to go since he'd never been to this station before. He seemed less panicky now, just more anxious. Phil raised his hand and waved dramatically to get Dan to notice the movement and finally, they made eye contact. Dan's eyes lit up and he hurried as much as one can in a busy train station. Phil walked briskly to meet Dan about halfway across the platform and as soon as they were in earshot Dan said a quick "oh my fucking god," and fell into Phil's now open arms.

"You're real, you're real, you're real, oh my god, you're real, you're real," Dan said over and over and over into Phil's chest. Phil's arms were completely wrapped around Dan's body and he was holding him so tight it seemed he planned on never letting go. Dan wouldn't have minded. Time seemed to still.

But unfortunately, time did not freeze and in actuality they were just blocking the path of a lot of irritated srs bsnss people who had places to be.

"I'm so happy you're real and I'm so happy I'm here. I kept thinking something was going to happen to prevent this from happening," Dan looked down and to the side a bit to look at his duffle bag in his left hand. Phil could see a little red spot at the right side of his jaw that hadn't been there a few seconds before. He wondered what it was.

"I'm happy too. It's nice to see your face without pixels. You're even more gorgeous in person," Fuck, shit, Phil just said that. He said it. He was obviously thinking it but there is a large difference between friends making banter that is flirty and actually saying the thing out loud and in person. Besides, the flirty banter was just that. Banter. He probably just crossed a huge line and - he was cut off from his thoughts because Dan was replying now.

"You are too."

***

Phil hadn't been able to concentrate on all of the funny and very cute jokes Dan made throughout the beginning of their time together because 'you are too' echoed in his head during the walk to the car, on the ride home, and now while Dan was upstairs changing clothes and going to the bathroom while Phil made a snack for them. His parents were out buying groceries and his mom wanted to make a nice dinner tomorrow for their guest that Phil had talked about so much over the past month.

"This house is fucking creepy, Phil, I felt like someone was watching me while I was getting dressed," Dan called while hurrying down the stairs. Phil looked over and had to make a mental effort to take his eyes away from Dan. He had changed into jeans and threw a flannel over his tee shirt and had touched up his fringe by straightening it more and Phil's heart felt like it was going to stop pumping altogether if it kept beating this fast and this often.

"I've felt like it's haunted here but I don't actually know if anyone's died here. My parents don't believe in ghosts so I haven't asked," Phil laughed nervously, he hoped that wouldn't make Dan want to go home early. "Peanut butter and jelly okay?" he asked not looking up from his bread he was spreading strawberry jam on.

"Sure, sounds great. I'll make it," Dan insisted, walking up next to Phil to grab the plate he had set out for him and two slices of bread. The peanut butter was on the opposite side of Phil and when Dan reached across him to grab it, his heart was racing again and he stepped away from him a bit, scared Dan would be able to tell how nervous he was. Yep, his heart was definitely going to give out at some point this weekend. 'You are too' was in his head again and he could feel his face get really hot and was positive he was tomato red at this point.

"Phil, are you okay?" Dan asked, but he sounded like he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"Okay," the younger boy answered, resting his head on his friend's shoulder for a couple of seconds. Before Phil could build the courage to lean his head on Dan's the front door opened and Dan lifted his head.

"Hi! We're home!" Phil's mum called from the living room, carrying a few bags in each hand. Her son and his friend took the bags from her and she was formally introduced to Dan. When Phil's dad came in, she took over introductions by saying that she was Phil's mum and the man next to her was his dad but that was kind of obvious and didn't Dan think introductions were kind of silly because she did. Phil's parents were putting groceries away and Phil suggested going to their backyard for a little while to eat their sandwiches. Mostly, he just felt like he needed some fresh air and he was trying to do that in the least dramatic way possible.

***

"Your house is gorgeous," Dan said between bites and witty banter. They were sat on a sort of stone bench thing that Phil's garden area had and Phil nodded as a thank you. And now he had created an awkward silence. Could Dan hear his heartbeat?

"I know I already asked you but I feel like something's wrong. Are you alright? Am I saying something to make you uncomfortable?"

"No! It's not you, I swear. I'm just really nervous. I want you to like me you're the first best friend I've had that I really care about and don't want to lose you and I don't want you to think I'm boring in person," Phil confessed, finally able to look Dan in the eye.

"You're the first best friend I've ever had in my life. I promise, I'm not bored," Dan had set his plate to the side and he was turned more toward Phil so he could face him. Phil was able to see the little red spot again. He still didn't know what it was, but he thought it was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually really liked writing this; imagining dan being shorter than phil and phil just embracing him in a hug was the death of me  
> thanks for reasing hope u are enjoying this series  
> or if you're reading this as an individual one shot thing then ya i hope you enjoyed this lil piece


End file.
